The Sixth Sense
by hatsudami
Summary: Takes place before Eren’s death and during Aogiri’s album preparations prior to Eren’s death


**I do not own these characters. Song used or rather the line used that Eren sings and is referenced to is the Sixth Sense by Brown Eyed Girls. I just pictured Eren singing Ga In's parts in that song xD. This is connected to my Titans/ AOT crossover**

"Fuck this…" Ichigo grumbles as he crumbles a piece of paper and throws it aside, said paper ball bouncing off the trash bin and landing on the floor. Lelouch simply sighs. The label just recently threatened to dump them unless they come up with a hart topping single and album before September which is supposed to be their comeback month. So far none of the guys had been able to come up with something tangible. Making it worse is that they have just lost three members to a tragic car accident so the group dynamic is going to be very different now. Not just that but Levi's newly created band which copied their formula, No Name had been outselling them at every turn. There was absolutely nothing they could do here.

"It's no use!!" Izuku whined.

The boys then stare at their leader Eren was just sitting down on the floor in the corner of the room, head down, obviously trying to hide whatever tears threatened to fall. Of all the members, Eren suffered the most due to being their leader and the face of the group. Most of the hate the group has been getting lately is mostly directed at him. Doesn't help that Levi broke up with Eren in such a horrible and controversial manner and has yet to apologise to the guy for that.

"Eren…"

The boy does not look up at all. It was then that Eren opens his mouth and sings in a broken hurtful tone.

_I can't be tamed, I can never,_

The boys all stare at each other and then at Eren. Eren then raises his head up and smiles softly despite his teary eyes. The remaining four get on the floor and hug their friend, all feeling emotional. "Eren please don't cry. We love you. Fuck the rest of the world." says Kaneki. Izuku meanwhile cries along with Eren. "He is right. Let us share this burden with you." says Lelouch. "Please remember that for the 10 people that hate you, there will always be that one or two people that love you regardless."

Eren simply nods and does not say anything because really, what can he say? "Besides, I like that song. What inspired it?" Ichigo asked. Eren sighed. "I guess my wanting to lash out." he replies. Lelouch then smirks. "Hey, I got an idea. How about a militaristic style?" he suggests. "Hey!! We can even wear military outfits in the video!!" Izuku chimes in.

"I love that!!" says Kaneki. "Now we are getting somewhere. In fact we can revolve the album's theme around that." says Ichigo. Eren simply smiles and nods. "I agree." The others nodded in agreement. Now that he thinks about it, these guys are his true family not the AOT cast and it shows. The fact that they all contribute and throw in ideas also helps greatly as opposed to the AOT cast where they place way too much burden on just one person.

The boys then get to work on the song and write the lyrics and arrange it together. "You know, Eren you should sing again like old times." Eren simply blinks. "You think so?" The others nodded. "Yes we miss hearing you sing." Eren sighs. He also misses singing but considering how hellish the past couple years have been, he just gave up on that. Perhaps actually singing on the songs won't hurt. "Ok, I will try and sing for your sake." The boys all grinned at this. "Good. Then I will rap this time." says Kaneki.

The boys then begin recording the song. To everyone's collective astonishment and delight, Eren's voice was still as powerful as ever despite not singing much for a long time. "Wow!!" says the producer. Their manager Jiraiya applauds him and grins. He was waiting for the day that Eren would crawl out of that hell that he was placed in.

They then proceed to shoot the video and on the September deadline, the album and video are released. The fans were happy to hear Eren sing once again and even better seeing the boy dance and be his good old sexy self. Not only did they top the charts like old times but they knocked No Name down a couple pegs and ended up becoming the bestselling artists of the year much to the annoyance of the haters.

**I deliberately chose that song because it relates to Eren so much. It becomes even more meaningful and powerful after Eren's death and resurrection. Yup I used the English translation for that line.**


End file.
